Katie and The Spatula Solution
by Pandora's Library
Summary: AU: Babies name changed to Katie. Joey needs a new dress for the dance and when a bank card comes in the baby's name she uses it. Big sister get out the wooden spatula and spanks the panties right off Joey's bottom. read and review. don't like, don't read.


Katie and The Spatula Solution.

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek and its characters are not mine. I make no money off this story. Warning: spanking of a teenage age girl by her older sister.

Please enjoy, read and review. AU Bessie's baby renamed Katie.

Joey's sister was furious as she waited for Joey to return from school. The call from the bank about an overdue credit card payment had been the final straw in a week of problems with her daughter. She had tried everything she could think of to get Joey to behave and now this.

The teenager walked into the house heard her sister calling her into the living room, "Joey, please put your books in your room and come in here!"

Joey knew by her mother's tone something was wrong and quickly reviewed all the things she had done over the past week. There were at least three things that she did not think her sister knew about; at least she didn't think her sister knew about anyway.

The teen walked into the living room and immediately spotted the large wooden spatula in her sister's hand, which was not a good sign of things to come. "I'm here sister, what's up?"

"What is up Joey is your behavior. Tell me why the bank phoned me this afternoon and then we can get this over with soon. And Joey, I strongly suggest you tell me the truth."

The teenager stood and looked at the floor, she knew why the bank had phoned, and it was just a matter of how to explain how it happened to her mother. "My friends have all these designer clothes sister and I needed to keep up! I cannot go to the school dance in rags."

Her sister approached and grabbed Joey's arm, "You have very nice clothes Joey and if you had asked I might have bought you a new outfit. Right now you don't have to worry about what to wear to the dance, you are not going."

"But sis!"

"The only butt of concern right now is yours and I guarantee it will be very red and ache for the entire weekend!"

Joey's white pants and white bikini panties were soon down around her knees as she found herself thrust across the arm of the family couch. Several spanks of the wooden spatula wielded by her sister quickly fell on her left butt cheek followed by several on the other cheek. A shrill cry of pain came from her mouth as Joey learned the sting a spatula could impart on her soft baby fat behind.

"Ow! That hurts Bessie!" The penetrating sting of the spatula dumbfounded Joey.

Her mother spoke in a firm voice, "I will keep going until I am sure you have learned your lesson."

Joey's sister continued spanking in a random pattern so Joey could not prepare for the smacks covering her upper thighs and up to an inch below her backbone. Joey was barely dealing with a burn from one smack before a new smack created another burn somewhere else across her seat.

Joey's shoulder length hair whipped about and her bottom bucked up and down all to no avail, the spatula still found its target. Joey's right hand was secured to the small of her back to make sure nothing interfered with Joey's cherry red bottom receiving punishing swats.

"Joey, the bank said someone in this house authorized a credit card in Katie's name. Katie is a baby, young lady. You changed her name slightly so as to not be so obvious, but we are responsible for all the charges made!" Deception was at the top of the list of unacceptable bad behavior and her sister's anger at Joey showed as the swings of the spatula became much harder.

Joey began to sob and she trembled while saying, "Bessie, I'm sorry. Please stop, I'm on fire back there. It hurts really bad!"

There was no sympathy in Joey's sister's voice as she responded, "The bank issued a credit card and you made this family responsible for all the charges you signed for. This family has scrimped and saved to put you in a private school and this is how you repay us. Your behavior could have ruined everything we have strived to have."

SPANK! A particularly extra hard spank with the square faced spatula landed down on the base of Joey's maturing oval cheek, followed by another SPANK on the adjacent area. Joey's reddened bottom blistered and took on a purple hue that would turn to bruises. Joey certainly would not sit down comfortably for several days.

Joey sobbed uncontrollably as the spanking continued. Her legs were kicking and her free hand was beating the couch cushion as fast as it could. The cumulative effect of the wooden spatula put all worries of modesty out the window.

"How could you do this to our family? Joey?"

The ninth grader sobbed as her sister continued smacking her bare bottom, turning it into a flaming red furnace of unbearable heat.

"Just how was Katie supposed to pay for the credit card bill, Joey? Tell me that Joey, were you going to continue to hide the bills?"

Bessie lectured, keeping the spatula in motion towards Joey's cringing bottom, rarely stopping to see what effect the spanking was having on her naughty younger sister.

The spatula rose and fell five more times all over the plumpest part of both reddening bottom cheeks and too Joey's horror all the bouncing up and down had caused gas bubbles to form in her tummy. Joey farted as she gave up any fight she had left and cried loudly without any resistance. Joey's cries were satisfying music to her sister's ears. Her sister stopped as Joey cried a river of tears.

When Joey had settled down, she felt her sister pulling her up off the arm of the couch. Her sister's arms wrapped around her for a brief moment and then she was pulled onto her mother's her knee, this time in a sitting position. Joey winced when her bottom encountered her sister's lap.

Joey snuggled on her sister's knee, her bottom was still stinging but she felt loved and wanted from her provider's hugs and loving words. All would soon be forgiven, but Joey would have to work off the credit that was for sure.


End file.
